Training Time!
by Zoccshan
Summary: Hanya tentang pelatihan basket yang diberikan privat oleh Naruto ke Hinata. Sebuah dribble, passing, peluk dan... cium? "Ngomong-ngomong, muka tertekanmu lucu juga." NaruHina. AU. For NaruHina Fluffy Day! R&R?


**Summary :**

**Hanya tentang pelatihan basket yang diberikan privat oleh Naruto ke Hinata. Sebuah dribble, passing, peluk dan... cium? **

.

.

Di bawah sinar matahari yang terik, belasan siswa tetap semangat memantulkan bola jingganya di lapangan basket. Mereka saling mengejar bola, sampai salah satunya berhasil melempar benda bundar tersebut menuju _ring_ lawan untuk menambah nilai. Itulah kegiatan yang sedang dilakukan oleh setengah dari murid kelas 11-A, di mata pelajaran olahraga basket.

Pelajaran yang cukup mudah bagi para siswa, karena tidak perlu menguras otak untuk menjalaninya. Dan juga, mereka dapat menjadikan pelajaran ini sebagai ajang unjuk kebolehan kepada semua siswi yang menjadi penonton di tepi lapangan.

Dan kebetulan, Hinata memang duduk di dekat para penggosip yang sedang membicarakan cara cowok-cowok bermain basket. Khususnya yang lihai bermain dengan gaya keren. Dimulai dari Sasuke Uchiha, sang pangeran es tertampan di sekolah, Naruto Namikaze, Kiba, Shikamaru, dan lain-lain. Tak ada satu pun cowok tampan yang absen dari obrolan tersebut.

Tapi karena merasa tidak terlalu tertarik, gadis berponi rata itu mengembalikan pandangannya ke arah bola yang tak ada habis-habisnya diperebutkan di sana.

Sampai akhirnya sang guru melihat _stopwatch_, dan meniup peluit tanda berakhirnya waktu bermain para siswa.

"_Time out_!" Teriaknya. Sontak saja cowok-cowok berhenti bergerak, dan segera melihat ke sang guru bersama engahan nafas lelah mereka.

Lalu guru berambut _bob_ itu melirik ke arah siswi-siswi. Ia pun tersenyum lebar sambil mengacungkan jempol bersinarnya. "Perempuan, masuk ke lapangan! Ayo tunjukan masa muda kalian!"

Dumelan pun terdengar samar saat para siswi—yang umumnya tidak suka olahraga—memasuki lapangan. Gai-_sensei_ hanya tertawa mendengar protesan mereka. Tapi saat mata sipitnya tidak sengaja melihat ke arah Hinata Hyuuga yang akan berjalan memasuki lapangan basket, ia langsung berseru.

"Hyuuga-_san_, kau tidak boleh olahraga dulu, ya!"

"Eh?" Hinata tercengang. Padahal ia ingin sekali berolahraga—walaupun tidak bisa. Tapi, ia juga harus mengingat kondisi tubuhnya yang terlalu lemah untuk lari-larian seperti itu. Jadi sepertinya niat berolahraganya harus dihilangkan.

"Ba-Baiklah..."

.

.

.

**TRAINING TIME!**

"**Training Time!" punya zo**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**[Naruto Namikaze x Hinata Hyuuga]**

**Romance, Friendship, Drama**

**AU, OOC, Typos, Oneshot, etc.**

.

.

**Dedicated to NHFD [**NaruHina Fluffy Day**]**

.

.

Di saat semua siswi memainkan permainan basket, tentu saja itu merupakan tontonan indah bagi para cowok. Dengan cengiran khas masing-masing, mereka sama sekali tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari perempuan yang sudah menerima bola dan men-_dribble_-nya.

Rasanya lucu saja kalau mereka mendapatkan bola. Karena kebanyakan malah panik, dan segera meleparkannya ke yang lain. Lagian, melihat para siswi yang sedang berlari itu rasanya... ada sensasinya sendiri.

Merasa cengiran sahabatnya sudah patut dicurigai, Kiba menepuk keras pundak Naruto dengan botol minumnya. "Jaga pikiran, mukamu sudah busuk tuh."

Naruto hanya tertawa, lalu menyenggol pelan Kiba menggunakan sikutnya. "Jangan sok alim, kau juga senang dengan pemandangan ini, kan?"

"Haha, jangan samakan aku denganmu..."

"Hei, nanti saja ngobrolnya! Siswa dibolehin ke atas, sana ganti baju bau kalian!" Suruh Gai-_sensei_ yang lebih tepatnya mengusir.

Bersama decak malas serta langkah terseret, akhirnya para siswa kembali ke kelas dan meninggalkansemua siswi yang sedang bermain. Yah, setidaknya mereka sudah menyaksikan permainan basket cewek selama 15 menit.

Tapi ketika Naruto akan melangkahkan kakinya menaiki anak tangga, mendadak ia teringat akan handuk kecil dan botol minumannya yang lupa dia bawa.

"Oi, Kiba. Aku ada yang ketinggalan, kau duluan aja."

Tanpa basa-basi lagi pun Kiba mengangguk, dan Naruto mengubah arah jalannya.

Sesampainya di lapangan, Naruto yang tadinya berlari kecil langsung mengubah laju langkahnya menjadi berjalan dan melihat pemandangan di sekitar. Di sana siswi-siswi lagi pada rusuh merebutkan bola, sedangkan Gai-_sensei_ sedang melihat _stopwatch_-nya. Tampaknya permainan para siswi akan selesai sebentar lagi.

Namun, tiba-tiba saja matanya terpaku oleh sebuah sosok di kejauhan yang sedang terduduk sambil memeluk sikutnya. Hinata Hyuuga. Dia tidak ikut olahraga, dan sendirian.

Tapi karena merasa itu adalah hal yang biasa saja, akhirnya Naruto mengembalikan pikirannya ke tujuan utamanya, yaitu barangnya yang tertinggal.

**Priiiiit!**

"_Time out_! Silahkan bubar dan mengganti baju kalian!" Seusai meniup peluit, Gai-_sensei_ melambaikan tangannya agar mendapatkan perhatian penuh dari para pemain.

Sontak saja, para siswi pun menghela nafas lega dan bersyukur mereka telah menghabiskan waktu 20 menit dengan lumayan cepat.

"Naruto... belom ganti baju?"

Naruto yang pada saat ini sedang mengelap wajahnya dengan handuk pun menoleh, lalu melihat salah satu dari sahabatnya yang berambut _pink, S_akura.

"Belom. Kenapa? Mau temenin aku?"

Sakura menggeleng sekaligus mencubit tangan Naruto. "Disuruh sama Gai-_sensei_ untuk ngumpulin bola tuh..."

"Oh... oke, oke."

.

.

**~zo : training time~**

.

.

Selesai menggantungkan handuknya ke leher dan menenteng sebuah botol minum, Naruto berlari ke arah lapangan, berniat melakukan apa yang disuruh oleh Gai-_sensei_—mengumpulkan bola basket yang tercecer. Tapi yang sekarang ia lihat bukan hanya lapangan kosong, karena di tengah lapangan itu masih ada Hinata. Orang yang tadi tidak ikut bermain basket.

Tentu saja Naruto mengenalnya. Walaupun Hinata adalah seorang siswi yang tidak mencolok di kelas, Hinata cukup populer jika dibicarakan bareng siswa lain. Tentu saja karena kebaikan dan keanggunan yang terus terpancar darinya.

Sebenarnya, melihat Hinata yang pada saat ini sedang mengambil sebuah bola basket dan memeluknya erat itu tidak aneh. Hanya saja ketika terdengar suara siswi lain yang akan melewati lapangan basket untuk menuju ke kamar ganti, sontak saja Hinata melepaskan bola tersebut, dan berlari kecil ke ujung lapangan. Ia bersembunyi.

Beberapa detik kemudian setelah para gerombolan itu lewat, dilihatnya Hinata yang kembali memasuki lapangan, dan siap mengambil bola. Tapi, ia lepaskan lagi karena ada Gai-_sensei_ yang mendadak menyuruhnya untuk segera mengganti baju.

Dan karena hal itu Naruto menduga satu hal. Pasti dia malu kalau dilihat memainkan basket sama orang lain.

Tapi... kenapa bisa sampai sebegitu malunya?

Naruto penasaran. Kali ini ia mencoba untuk mendekati gadis yang sedang mengambil bola tersebut. Dengan suara berat ia mengagetkannya dari belakang.

"Hoi!"

Tanpa menunggu satu detik terlewat, bola pun langsung terlepas dari kedua genggaman tangan Hinata. Dan sewaktu bola itu sudah tak ada lagi padanya, ia segera menunduk sehingga poni serta rambut lainnya nyaris menutupi seluruh mukanya yang memerah.

Awalnya Hinata ingin segera kabur ke kelas, namun tidak untuk saat ini. Karena sudah ada tubuh tegap Naruto yang berada di depannya.

Hinata mencoba mengintip dari tundukan kepalanya, berharap akan menemukan jalan—mungkin saja Naruto itu tidak sengaja berdiri di depannya, kan?

Lalu akhirnya ia berjalan ke kiri, tapi nyatanya Naruto mengikuti gerakannya, menghalangi jalan keluarnya. Saat ia ke kanan, Naruto pun ikut ke kanan.

Menyerah, akhirnya Hinata mengadah, dan menemukan sosoknya yang sudah menampilkan cengiran lebar kepadanya.

"Pe-Permisi, Na-Naruto-_kun..._" Bisiknya. "A-Aku mau lewat."

"Kalau mau main basket, kenapa harus ngumpet-ngumpet?"

Cepat-cepat Hinata memalingkan wajah, lalu memainkan jemarinya. "A-Aku tidak boleh terlalu lelah, karena itu... aku..."

Naruto tertawa pelan dan menepuk puncak kepala Hinata. "Semua hal tidak akan jadi capek kalau dilakukannya dengan niat dan kesenangan, mengerti?"

Memang benar sih, tapi kan itu hanya sebuah kalimat motivasi. Belum tentu ampuh jika dipraktikan kepadanya.

Tapi, sadar-sadar nyatanya Naruto sudah membungkuk dan mengambil bola besar yang tadinya sempat Hinata jatuhkan.

Dan cowok itu memberikan bola kepada Hinata. "Kau bisa melempar bola ini?"

Hinata menggeleng. "Tidak."

"Baiklah. Mudah saja, tinggal kuajarkan."

Mendengarnya, Hinata langsung terbelalak kaget. Kedua tangannya pun terangkat dan mengibas cepat. "T-Tidak perlu, Naruto-_kun_..." Lirihnya takut. "Aku mau ke kelas."

"Tidak boleh."

"Tapi—"

"Masukan satu bola dulu, baru kubolehin kau kembali ke kelas."

Hinata lemas di tempat. Alisnya saling bertautan dan bibirnya mengerucut.

"Ayolah... apa susahnya untuk mencoba. Iya, kan?" Naruto tertawa, apalagi saat ia melihat wajah Hinata yang tertekuk. "Ngomong-ngomong, muka tertekanmu lucu juga."

.

.

**~zo : training time~**

.

.

"Hei, mau sampai kapan berdiri di depan _ring_ begitu?"

Suara Naruto yang berniat menyemangatinya malah membuat Hinata nyaris jantungan. Gadis itu memang sudah menghabiskan waktu sampai dua menit hanya untuk terdiam di tempat ia berdiri. Sebenarnya ia sedang berkonsentrasi, tapi tampaknya Naruto hanya berpikir Hinata hanya berdiri sambil terbengong-bengong.

Hinata pun menghela nafas. "A-Aku tidak mengerti... me-memangnya aku harus berbuat apa?"

"Lempar bolanya."

"A-Aku tidak—"

"Coba dulu..." Sela Naruto langsung dengan senyumannya.

Bersama tatapan ragu, akhirnya Hinata berusaha untuk mengangguk. "Iya..."

**Hup.**

Bola pun melayang pelan. Tapi belum sampai ke arah _ring_, bola tersebut sudah kembali turun dan menghantam dasar lapangan. Benar-benar lemparan yang tidak bertenaga.

Melihatnya, Naruto terpaksa harus menahan tawanya. "Lemparanmu lemah banget."

"Ma-Maaf..."

"Yaudah, _dribble_ dulu deh." Sarannya sambil melempar bola lainnya ke Hinata. "Ngerti caranya, kan?"

Hinata menggeleng. "Ehh, aku tidak mengerti..."

"Jangan sungkan untuk bertanya. Gini nih caranya _dribble_ yang gampang." Naruto mulai mencontohkan gerakan simpel ke Hinata. Setelahnya barulah ia mempersilahkan gadis itu untuk meniru gerakannya yang tadi. "Cukup mantulin aja. Sekarang coba."

Hinata memegang bola basket. Lalu setelah menghela nafas kecil sebagai permulaan, ia mulai menjatuhkan bolanya, dan berharap bola tersebut akan memantul balik. Ya, pantulan pertama berjalan dengan baik. Kedua, ketiga dan keempat pun sama. Saat pantulan kelima, bolanya secara tidak sengaja menyentuh ujung sepatunya, sehingga malah menggelinding di lapangan.

Hinata terdiam.

"Kamu bener-bener tidak ada bakat main basket, ya?"

Dalam hati Hinata mengiyakan kalimat tadi. Ia memang tidak punya bakat di bidang olahraga ini—sekalipun suka.

Hinata terdiam, malu untuk menjawab. Naruto tersenyum.

"Yang itu biarin aja. Ini, pake bola yang baru."

Tapi tepat ketika bola basket sudah berpindah tangan ke Hinata, mendadak terdengar sorakan kencang yang berasal dari lantai dua. Saat mereka mengadah ke atas, mereka dapati teman-teman Naruto yang sedang menyorakinya dengan heboh. Bahkan suaranya lebih besar dari suara toa—benda komunikasi yang digunakan para guru memberikan pengumuman.

"Hei, Naruto! Kau sedang apa, hah? Jangan cari kesempatan loh!"

Mendengarnya, Naruto malah tersenyum geli. "Ini lagi pacaran. Sana pergi, ganggu banget!" Ia tampilkan muka cueknya. Lalu, Naruto menggerakan tangannya ke arah mereka menggunakan gaya yang seolah-olah sedang mengusir pengemis.

Tapi lain dari Naruto maupun teman-teman sekelasnya, bukannya tertawa ataupun menganggap itu sebagai candaan, Hinata malah kaget, dan tentu saja... _speechless_. Apalagi Naruto sendiri yang mengatakan hal seperti tadi.

"Nah, ayo lanjutin." Melupakan teman-temannya yang sudah mulai berisik, Naruto mengembalikan iris _sapphire_-nya ke lavender Hinata—yang kali ini sedang berusaha menghindari tatapan matanya.

Lama terdiam, akhirnya Hinata bergumam pelan. "Naruto-_kun_..."

"Hm?"

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya, dan berharap wajah memelasnya 100% terpancar. "Aku mau balik ke kelas. A-Aku tidak bisa basket sama sekali."

"Semuanya pasti bisa kok, asal diawali dengan latihan."

"Tapi..."

"Yaudah, kuberi tiga kesempatan _shooting_ deh. Kalaupun tidak masuk, yang penting kan kamu sudah berusaha."

"I-Iya..."

Hinata mengangguk.

Hinata menelan ludahnya. Nah, kalau yang seperti itu bisa ia terima. Masalahnya belajar basket dalam waktu sehari itu sesuatu yang sulit, kan?

"Oke, ini yang kesatu."

Lalu, Naruto menunjuk bola basket yang masih dipegang Hinata dan berjalan mundur beberapa langkah, berniat mengamati lemparan Hinata yang akan datang.

Hinata mengangguk, dan mulai mengangkat kedua tangannya.

**Hup!**

**Pluk.**

Bola tersebut melambung sebentar di udara, lalu terjatuh lagi. Lemparannya terlalu rendah, bahkan setinggi ring bola saja tidak sampai.

Naruto mengejar bola tersebut, dan menahannya dengan kaki. Setelah diambilnya, ia berjalan ke Hinata dan memberikan bola besar tersebut.

"Coba yang sekarang dorong lebih kuat lagi..."

"Aku tidak bisa..."

"Bisa." Tandas Naruto tanpa berpikir.

"Tidak bisa..."

"Kau bisa. Mau kubantu?"

Hinata menoleh. "Ba-Bagaimana caranya—?"

**Set!**

Mendadak, Hinata merasakan dirinya terbang di saat itu juga.

Seketika Hinata gelalapan. Mulutnya terbuka lebar dan kedua matanya membulat sempurna, apa lagi saat ia menyadari jarak permukaan sepatunya sudah menjauhi permukaan lapangan.

Naruto menggendongnya, dan mereka... berpelukan.

"N-Na-Naruto-_kun_!" Bingung atas perilaku Naruto, dengan terpaksa—karena malu—ia menyentuh masing-masing pundak pria itu dengan kedua tangannya. Tentu saja ia tidak mau jungkir balik dan terluka.

Bola yang tadinya dipegang Hinata pun terpental ke bawah.

Tidak acuh dengan kekhawatiran Hinata soal gendongannya, ia berbalik, memutar tubuh untuk mencari di mana bola jingga itu terjatuh.

"Naruto-_kun_! Naruto!" Cengkraman jemari putih Hinata di seragam olahraga milik Naruto mengerat. Awalnya ia sempat akan memeluk kepala Naruto, tapi ia terlalu sungkan. Dia bukan siapa-siapanya Naruto. Hanya sekedar teman yang kebetulan diajarinya bermain basket—dan juga telah menjadi obyek keisengan Naruto.

"Yah, bolanya lepas. Kesempatan keduamu kebuang sia-sia dong..."

"Naruto-_kun_! Tu-Turunkan aku!" Teriakan Hinata nyaris seperti bisikan, karena tidak punya tenaga lagi. Apa yang kini ia lihat adalah permukaan lapangan basket yang kasar, dan pastinya akan menyakitkan kalau kepalanya menghantam duluan ke sana.

"Sstt, diam dulu..." Naruto terkekeh sebentar. "Sekarang yang ketiga—terakhir nih. Harus bisa."

"T-Ta-Tapi..."

"Tidak boleh ada kata 'tapi' buatku." Naruto tersenyum lebar, dan tak tanggung-tanggung ia menjulurkan lidahnya. "Pegangan, aku mau ngambil bola."

"Le-Lebih baik Naruto-_kun_ turunkan aku—hyaaa!"

Oke, kali ini Hinata tidak lagi berpikir tentang asas kesopanan ke teman sekelasnya. Pria itu tiba-tiba saja menunduk. Sehingga, dapat dipastikan olehnya bahwa ia akan terjatuh apa bila ia tidak berpegangan pada sesuatu.

Saat Naruto membungkukkan tubuh agar dapat mengambil bola, refleks Hinata melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Naruto—tentu saja ia takut jatuh. Hebatnya lagi, wajahnya pun secara tidak sengaja menabrak pipi berwarna _tan _di hadapannya, sampai-sampai hidung dan permukaan bibirnya terasa terdesak.

Hinata _blushing_, sedangkan Naruto hanya tertawa.

Dan setelah Naruto menegakan kembali tubuhnya, Hinata seolah-olah baru bisa bernafas lagi. Wajahnya memerah dan dipenuhi oleh raut keterkejutan.

"Naruto-_kun_..." Panggilnya, masih dengan pandangan mata yang menerawang—karena sudah terlalu _shock_ atas segala perbuatan Naruto.

Sambil melihat kedua mata Hinata, Naruto sedikit membenarkan posisi gendongannya pada Hinata, agar tidak terlalu melorot. Dan juga bermaksud untuk melihat kedua mata gadis itu. "Iya?"

"Sekarang... bo-boleh aku minta untuk diturunkan?"

Salah satu sudut bibir Naruto naik beberapa mili. "Tidak sebelum kau melempar bola yang terakhir..." Dikasihnya bola ke Hinata, dan menunggu gadis itu mematuhi perintahnya.

Sebisa mungkin Hinata menahan rona di pipi gembilnya. Masalahnya, ia berada di posisi sedekat ini—bahkan menempel—sama Naruto. Bagaimana mungkin ia masih bisa bersikap tenang?

Karena tidak ingin terlalu lama di gendongan Naruto, ia harus melempar bola ini. Hinata menelan ludah, berusaha memusatkan pandangannya ke _ring_ yang berada di atasnya.

Lalu Hinata mengangkat kedua tangannya, lalu ia lemparkan bola secara nekat dengan cara memejamkan kedua matanya rapat-rapat.

**Syut!**

**Brakh!**

Kemudian, terdengar suara bola yang bertemu dengan alas lapangan.

Hinata mengerjapkan mata. Baru saja bola lemparannya membentur lingkaran di _ring_ basket, kan?

"Setidaknya ada kemajuan..."

Diliriknya Naruto yang masih menggendongnya. Tapi, yang tidak disangkanya, tatapan mereka bertemu. Hinata dapat melihat safir milik Naruto, dan Naruto juga bisa melihat iris lavender milik Hinata. Lama, bahkan lebih dari sepuluh detik.

Lalu, Naruto tersenyum lebar.

"Jangan terpesona gitu dong."

Secepat kilat, pikiran Hinata kembali ke darat. Ia membuang muka terlebih dahulu, dan buru-buru ia segera menarik-narik seragam yang ada di lengan Naruto—membentuk gerakan merajuk. "Tolong turunkan aku..."

Bukannya mematuhi permintaan Hinata—yang adalah janjinya juga; untuk menurunkannya—Naruto malah tersenyum lembut, sampai kedua matanya menyipit. Lalu ia berbisik pelan, nyaris tidak kedengaran.

Hinata yang tidak sempat mendengar suara tadi menoleh, dan dengan ragu ia menunjukan tatapan bertanya. "A-Apa?"

"Muka kita sudah sedekat ini nih. Sayang kalau tidak ciuman."

Dan saat Naruto semakin menyentuhkan kedua puncak hidung mereka, kita sudah bisa menebak reaksi seperti apa yang sedang ditunjukan oleh Hinata.

"Jadi, mau kucium atau tidak? Tanggung..."

Tangan Hinata gemetaran, Naruto yang dapat merasakannya hanya tersenyum dan menunggu jawaban.

"Ehem..." Terdengar suara deheman. "Namikaze-_san_, Hyuuga-_san_, tolong jangan berbuat mesum di depan umum."

Rupanya tadi adalah suara berat buatan Kiba yang memang berniat menginterupsi kedekatan mereka berdua. Untungnya kalimat yang sempat mengagetkan itu langsung membuat Naruto menurunkan Hinata ke daratan lagi. Soalnya dapat dijamin kalau nantinya Hinata akan pingsan apa bila ia terus berada di pelukan cowok itu, terutama di hadapan teman-teman Naruto yang lain.

Lalu tanpa berkata-kata lagi Hinata berlari menuju kelas, kabur.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya berkacak pinggang. Ditatapinya dengan pandangan malas ke arah Kiba cs yang sedang terkikik bebas di lantai atas.

"Dasar pengganggu..."

.

.

**THE END**

.

.

**Author's Note :**

**Humm... apa ini bisa dibilang fluff? Walopun fluff-nya maksa, dan cerita ini—amat sangat—pasaran, semoga pada suka, ya? :')**

**Btw, aku tau fict ini telat, tapi aku tetep pengen nyumbang huhuh. Mohon diterima. :D**

.

.

**Review kalian adalah semangatku :'D**

**Mind to Review?**

.

.

**THANKYOU**


End file.
